


He Remembered.

by porcupinegoldstein



Series: FitzSimmons Drabbles [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Champagne, Date Night, F/M, Memories, Off the base, Restaurants, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz takes Jemma on a date off base to make up for the terrible one that they had when she got off of that planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Remembered.

The pair were more than happy to be able to get a night to themselves. It was something that they had needed for a while, and Fitz wanted a chance to actually take Jemma out to a restaurant where she didn’t have so much on her mind, like what had happened when he took her out straight after being brought back from the planet.

“Is the blindfold really necessary?” Jemma rolled her eyes from behind the cloth that her boyfriend had put over them. 

“Yes. I want this to be a surprise,” he told her, leading her into the restaurant and sitting her down at the table that he picked out just for them. One right in the corner by the window, surrounded by candle light and roses. He knew it was cliché but, he did hope that she would like it. As soon as he had sat her down, he removed the blindfold and she blinked a few times to let her eyes focus to the romantic light. 

“Oh my God… Fitz! You did all of this?” Jemma grinned over at him. 

“Yes I did. You deserve a proper date night,” he told her, kissing the top of her head before sitting down opposite her and taking out the champagne from the ice bucket in the middle of the table and pouring them both a glass. The wine last time had caused her some upset, so he decided against that this time.

“I honestly don’t know what to say,” she smiled up at him.

“What else was I supposed to do for the anniversary of when we first met?”

“You remember?” she looked over at him with wide eyes. 

“Of course I do. Weaver paired us together in Chem class and you shouted at me because I was being so quiet, so you thought that I was trying to sabotage your grade,” he chuckled softly and shook his head. 

“Well, you wouldn’t speak to me…”

“I was scared that I would say something stupid,” he confessed. 

“Oh Fitz. I didn’t know that! I thought that you just hated me,” she gave him a sad smile. 

“I could never hate you Jemma,” he shook his head and raised his glass. “Here’s to you being annoyed with me for over ten years now,” he grinned. 

“Only the people that I love annoy me,” she clinked glasses with him and giggled. “And I’m more than happy that I got to meet you Fitz. I can’t think of a better partner.”


End file.
